The invention relates to a filter cartridge and a method for its manufacture.
A filter cartridge is described in German Patent 43 23 522 A1. This German patent describes a filter cartridge that is made of a zigzag-shaped, pleated filter sheeting material, arranged in a plate shape, the filter sheeting material being disposed sealingly in a frame. The frame is constituted by a U-shaped strip made of synthetic non-woven fabric, which surrounds the pleated filter sheeting material along its longitudinal and transverse edges and is heat-sealed to it.